


A Need for Escape

by redlionspride



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Community: tfa_kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Past, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, strange pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: Captured by the First Order, Snap Wexley runs into the fabled Kylo Ren, only to find out that it's someone he knew from long ago. Someone he knew intimately. Ben Solo might have had some anger issues, but Temmin always had a way to help him through them. Ben was dead though, wasn't he? Yet here was Kylo Ren, forcing his way into Snap's head, remembering the past.Remembering the moments of escape the young man needed back then.





	A Need for Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A very old prompt at the tfa_kinkmeme. I was scanning through Prompts 7 while waiting for TLJ Prompts 8 to go up! 
> 
> The request was:  
>  _Snap almost pities the kid. Ben's last growth spurt has left him all dark hair and angles and he's yet to learn what an effect that combination can have on people–or has he?_  
>  Teenaged Ben awkward first time with Snap who's old enough to know better, but somehow finds himself yielding to Ben's advances.  
> Or maybe adult Kylo taking advantage of a chubby pilot. Either or. Never seen this combination before so primarily interested in the novelty. Can handle anything that isn't fluff.  
> https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/5217.html?thread=11857761#cmt11857761
> 
> So, it’s a bit of a mix of both? Adult Kylo and Snap with memories of the past. Only mild smut, sorry. I don’t think it’s too fluffy but there is a bit of past comfort here and there? 
> 
> I suppose Warnings would simply be “Age difference”? There is about a 15 year age difference between them, though i kept age ‘vague’ in writing. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy! It's not Beta read or very well edited but it's here and done in a few hours, so ... yeah! More very old fics to be finished and posted to come!

The First Order had taken them by surprise, leaving Snap and his wingmate Deestal in lockup on the Finalizer. Stormtroopers hauled the two of them to cells, shoving them as they went. At first he thought they’d be shoved into one cell, but he realized as he was pushed into his cell first, they were dragging the other pilot farther away. 

Slamming his fists into the closed door he yelled for his wingmate, giving off a string of curse words in his frustration. Separated was bad. He had no idea how far away the other would be and couldn’t keep an eye on the younger man. 

To make matters worse, he was left in this cell for some time, in nothing but his orange flight suit, stripped down of all weapons and objects that he had on him before. Snap paced back and forth in the gray black and red lighted cell, frustrated, worried and feeling that burst of adrenaline fade away into dread. 

It had nearly been a day later when the door opened again. A dark imposing figure stood there, flanked by two Stormtroopers standing guard outside. For a moment Snap wasn’t sure if he should sit, stand, or make a shitty comment that would no doubt get him dead. The figure wore a black mask, standing there in silence. The effect was uncomfortable and made the bigger man shift from where he sat to stand. His head lifted, eyes watchful. 

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he felt it. It felt as if he were bowled over by a runaway truck, an invisible force grabbing him by the neck and chest sharply and shoving him, slamming him backwards into the wall behind him. His hands grasped at nothing at his neck, trying to free himself for air but it was no good.

Something invisible held him to the wall, choking him. He was unable to get a word out let alone a breath in. 

The figure moved inside, stepping down steps of the cell and slowly made his way towards him. The cell door closed with a woosh of air. Air Snap wished he could bring to his own lungs. 

Kylo Ren. He had never seen him in person before, but he had seen reports on him through First Order reports. 

He couldn’t help but wish that were still true. Being face to face with the masked man was not his ideal interrogation and torture date. And he’s had a few of those before. 

“ _Temmin Wexley._ ” The voice said through the filtered voice of the mask, dark and flat, thought with a hint of something else he couldn’t quite place. Familiarity, perhaps. 

It was rare that anyone called him, Temmin now a days, though he had to assume that the records the First Order would have would know him as that and not his pilots name. He choked, feet kicking a bit as if he could get a footing it would help. It wouldn’t. Spots were forming behind his eyes. 

The figure came closer, hand still held out, fingers curled but relaxing.

The grip on his throat lessened. Just a bit. 

Snap sucked in a breath, feeling a wash of cold rush over the top of his head. He sucked in another breath, feeling the pressure press in on his chest more, but not his neck. 

The figure came closer, hand still out, coming to rest a black glove around his neck. A physical touch was easier to handle, even if he were being choked. At least this way he could pretend he understood what it was that was doing it. 

Even if he knew it was the Force. It wasn’t his first time around someone who used the force, after all. 

“ _Resistance Pilot..._ ” the figure said, dark voiced and filtered. “ _You’re to be disposed of by morning, unless you give the General answers..._ ” 

The General? Was he going to come in later for a little chat? Was this just the warm up? Snap sucked in another breath, then frowned, glaring towards the mask. “The… resistance… does not…” he was cut off. 

“ _Negotiate. I know. Your devotion to that pathetic little group of ticks on a nerfs ass has never been all that endearing. Not back then and not now._ ” Dark, flat. Almost emotionless. There was something there though, making it hard for Snap to comprehend exactly what was just said. 

Making it even harder to understand was the fact that, not the Force, but the mans gloved hand pulled him away from the wall, letting his feet drop to the floor only to lose their footing as he felt himself knocked over to the cold hard grated floor. The dark figure moved over top of his larger, rounder frame, almost straddling over him. 

This was most definitely not a standard interrogation method. 

Wind knocked out of him again (not that he had caught a full breath yet), Snap felt as if his head were swimming, almost willing himself to black out at this point.

“ _Temmin Wexley._ ” The voice said again, this time with more...softness in the tone. “ _It’s been a long time._ ”

That comment got a confused response from the pilot, brows creased and staring up at him. This was most uncomfortable, being literally sat on by a large imposing figure who spoke as if they knew each other. 

As the hand came off his throat he gasped for air, closing his eyes a moment. His mind ran wild. He could try to fight it. To fight this man. Get up. Get away. Knock him out and run for it. Step out and knock a trooper down, take his rifle and take down the other. Then what? Find his wingmate and skip through the halls until they found a ship and flew away? 

Every single part of that thought sounded impossible in the face of someone who could grab him with the Force and pin him to a wall with ease. 

His eyes opened as he heard a snap and hiss of the lock on the man’s helmet. Black gloved hands carefully removed the helmet and sat it aside, shaking out a mop of long dark hair. Dark brown eyes stared down into Snap’s face, searching it. Scanning over his eyes like he was waiting for some form of recognition. 

And then it happened. His eyes widened as he stared up into the pale face above his. The face of a young man he hadn’t seen in so very long. Someone he had thought might be dead. Dead with the rest of the Jedi Academy, before Skywalker disappeared. Mouth falling open, He stared up at the man in utter disbelief. 

“Ben?” 

The name barely made it past his lips, pressed out on a soft whisper. 

It had been said loud enough to be heard though. For a moment the man’s eyes darkened, his cheek twitches. “Ben is dead.” the man spoke back swiftly, sharp words to punctuate their meaning. “He died a long time ago.” 

Kylo Ren, the dark figure of the First Order was Ben Organa-Solo. The kid that he used to take pity on back when he was with the New Republic. Back when the poor kid was dumped off at the hanger bay for a while as his father tended to some work.

Dumped off wasn’t exactly the words for it. Temmin always thought the kid looked happiest while he was in the hanger bay, honestly. He seemed to like to hang around with the pilots. To hang around with Temmin. 

“If he died so long ago, who’s talking to me now?” He ventured with a careful voice, glad he could get a breath in properly again. 

“You know who I am.” His dark voice said in a cold flat tone. Kylo’s eyes were still searching, looking over the man’s face as if he wanted to remember it, or tried to remember it before it was scratchy and beard covered. 

Still staring, amazed, bewildered, Temmin found himself trying to sit up a bit under the man, pressing an elbow under him with one arm, the other hand came up, as if on its own, wanting to touch his face. How could he look so much like he had before. That big nose like his father and the large ears, both grown into but still striking. The freckles still in the same places that Temmin had counted before. Those dark eyes, still lost but now so tired looking. “I know who you are.” he repeated, and softly added. “You’re Ben. I knew you. I knew you well…” 

The reach to touch might have been a mistake. Kylo’s hand reached out and grabbed the man by the face, pressing his head back into the ground with a hard thunk, fingers curling a bit. “Ben. Is dead.” he repeated, and stared down into the mans face, concentrating. 

Temmin let out a sharp hiss and felt his body arch off the back of the cell floor grating. The hand at his head pushed in, but it was something more that was pushing. Like the man was digging through his mind. Searching for something. 

Eyes closed tightly, hands balled up into fists, Temmin felt his mind being forced into. The first thought was to try and block what he could about the Resistance. About the information that he did know. About the pilots and his commander, about the General and the problems, the locations and the numbers the Resistance had. 

He wanted to shield all that, cursing himself for letting a old long gone familiar face distract him and let his guard down. He had to have some idea of what that dark hair and those sharp features did to a person, even now. 

Except it wasn’t information on the Resistance that the man seemed to go for. 

As he felt himself straining to try to hide some things, it felt like more things in his past were being pressed into. At first he growled out loud under the forced entry, eyes pressed so tightly shut that they hurt more than the force of the man settled on his chest and leaning into him. 

And then something softer happened. Something brighter. With a gasp of breath, Snap surged up under Kylo, then… relaxed. Eyes closed, body almost limp, and suddenly settled. Calm. The pressure didn’t hurt anymore. The pushing didn’t make him want to yell. He didn’t feel like he had to hide things under lock and key. 

Instead he felt himself tumble backwards, through something he recognized. The hanger bay on the New Republic base on Hosnian Prime. The personal ship he had been remodeling since inheriting it from his mother. The lanky teen that had been sitting on the edge of a cargo hold, handing tools down to him. 

A flash of that mop of dark hair, curled and falling into a pale freckled face. The sullen look as the boy talked about training he didn’t want to do, or how he wanted to be a pilot like him. Or even like his father. 

The memory of his own confusion to how, or when Ben Solo had grown so tall. When he had lost the pudge and gotten older? He remembered when the boy was born for goodness sake! He remembered when he first ran into him as a toddler. Or when Solo had first brought him around to the hanger bay on off days. Or the first time he had said a stupid joke that made the kid smile. 

He remembered how he felt like he could see himself in the boy, from time to time. Back when he was still angry at his mother for leaving him. 

The memory flashed again to Ben dropping down into the cargo hold and settling on top of Temmin. Straddling over his body much like he was doing now. 

“You thought about Ben back then.” Kylo said in a short toned voice, yet almost curious. 

“I shouldn’t have.” Temmin snapped back, eyes still closed under the mans gloved hand. 

“But you did. He knew you did. That’s why he made the first move.” 

The memory flashed again to Ben pushing Temmin back to the floor, trying to awkwardly kiss him. Flashed to Temmin trying to stop it, to tell him they shouldn’t. But why shouldn’t they? Ben was old enough. They’d talked a lot. Gotten to know each other. There was something there, even if he knew better. He knew so much better than to do anything of the sort. He was nearly sixteen years older than the teenager. 

Ben had protested, saying he was nearly twenty. Temmin said it wasn’t right, but his resolve was failing fast. 

“Were you ashamed?” Kylo hissed in his ear, making Temmin jump as he hadn't realized the man had learned in that close to him. 

“No.” He found himself saying swiftly, honestly. “Never ashamed.” Even as the memory evolved to something more. Him reaching up to try and slow Ben down. To hold his jaw in his hands and kiss him slowly. It was wrong, he still had thought, but there was no shame there. They were both consenting, and he was rather charmed by him. 

He had kissed him slowly, teaching the young man that slow didn’t mean boring. Passion could still be felt through lingering actions. 

“Did you wish it never happened? That Ben had never been in your life?” Kylo said flatly, on a whisper near the man’s ear.

“No!” Temmin said again swiftly, as if he didn’t need to think about it at all. His voice fully honest in his meaning. “No, I missed him. I missed him when he was gone. Things were never the same without you.” He mumbled out loud as he felt the flashes of memory course through their heads. 

The images of clothing being torn off, tugged away and tossed somewhere in the hidden cargo hold. A small space. Barely room for the two of them to move. The slower kisses had turned into something more needy. More pushy from one, wanting from the other.

“It might not have meant the same to you, Ben, but I meant it. Every word. Every kiss. I--” His head was drawn up and snapped back into the grating once more, knocking him silent. A growl near his ear was sharp and warning. 

“Ben. Is dead.” Kylo said again sharply, fingers digging almost needlessly into the man’s head. 

The memories flashed again, Temmin on his knees, hands wrapped around a cold pipe that ran through the ship, gasping for air and sweating. Ben, taller than him, lankier than him, but strong, grasped to the mans soft hips with large sharp hands, pushing inside in sharp needy thrusts. The two of them panting, sticky with sweat.

Snap panted now, though not for the same reason. He was sure the back of his head was bleeding and his head felt dizzy, spinning. “Ren…” He gasped out, as if trying to correct his earlier name. Like that would save his poor head from getting bashed in. 

“No.” Kylo growled darkly into the larger pilots ear. His free hand grasping at Snap’s wrist and holding it so tightly the leather of his glove creaked. “No… you don’t call me that.” It didn’t sound right in his ear. To hear this man call him Ren. 

Another thing he felt torn on. Ben was dead, but this man, this man he had made some strange attachment to, so long ago, this man didn’t know Ren. The name, even if it was so close to the long dead one, just didn’t sound right from him. 

The memory of the two of them spasming together, making a sticky mess of each others bodies and that cargo hold came next. A flash to the two of them limp, crumpled up still in the hold. The soft body of the shorter man laying on his coat, on the ground, holding Ben’s body to his. The sharper, angular body of the teen, wedged in between legs and snug into his chest. The breaths slowing, still warm and comforting thought. 

That feeling of something between them. Not love. Not really. But there was something there. A respect. Admiration? Even in memories Temmin was unsure what the attraction was, but it was there. Even in Ben’s old memories, it was the same. 

“You would have left. Like everyone else.” Kylo said on a smaller voice. One that was much more Ben like than it had been in a while. His sharp hands lightened their grip on the soft man. 

More memories flashed. Different places on that ship. Different times. Sometimes Ben started off in a fit. Yelling, upset, angry about something. About everything. Sometimes he was moody, and just needed to hide. Most the time they were simply working on something. Something that got forgotten between the two of them tangled into each others bodies. 

“You left first.” Snap said on a whisper, shuddering as he felt the man’s hand pull away and memories started to fade. They weren’t so real anymore. Not as if they were recreating them. They faded back to distant memories that he held tightly to. Important to him still, but distant.

“I didn’t want to!” He growled again, shoving Snap back into the floor hard once more so the man grunted. “I didn’t want to go! You were suppose to let me take that ship and go. You were suppose to tell me you wanted to run with me! You were suppose to take Ben away from it all!” 

He was yelling now, eyes open and staring down at Snap. He’d hit him. Twice in the chest. His dark eyes were cloudy and storming, a lot like Temmin remembered from long ago, when the young man stormed up the ramp of his personal ship to rant and ramble about this and that. That same angry passion that had caused the two of them to end up naked and a mess.

Every time they ended up together it had started with Ben being in a bad mood. Pushy, sharp and mad, only to end up tangled in Temmin’s large arms, curled around him and holding him close. Temmin had always been chubby when Ben was around, and the difference of the lanky boy tucked into the pilots arms had felt like a nice contrast. 

Though his head swam from the hits, Temmin moved to try and sit up again, hands reaching for Kylo’s face, pulling him in close. “I’m sorry.” he whispered, pressing his forehead to the others. “I’m sorry. If I had known. If I had known you needed the escape so badly. I would have done all I could to get you out of there.” 

The Force wasn’t even needed for the memories of Temmin trying to calm Ben down. Trying to get his focus on something other than his anger. By pressing his forehead to the others and speaking softly. It had lead to things almost every time, but it had always worked. Temmin had always been the right level of soft that Ben had needed. Soft but grounded. A firm place in his life he could feel secure around. 

Kylo growled at that comment though, feeling the familiar old feelings between them as their foreheads pressed together. He growled and shoved once more, pressing the man firmly back into the flooring and leaning on him, both hands pressing strongly into his shoulders. 

“Nerfshit! You knew! You knew I needed to get out of there and you did _nothing_.” He growled, leaning in closer. The growls died off as he whispered. “You understood more than you can remember. You just weren’t capable of making it happen.” 

“I…” Before he could say anything, Kylo leaned in to press a firm kiss to his lips. So firm it actually hurt for a moment. That in itself sparked memories of kisses like it before. The sudden darting in of the others head, colliding sharply in a desperate need for contact. For distraction. 

They both understood, even back then, that they were just a distraction for each other. A distraction for Ben. Temmin really couldn’t have managed to sneak them away. The New Republic would have found them somehow. Ben's parents would have found them. Found him. 

It never would have worked out. An escape from his life? 

There was no escape. 

His only escape was to kill himself and be someone else. 

Someone else shouldn’t be kissing the chubby man from a dead man’s past.

As he reminded himself about that he shoved away, leaning now over the man, staring down at him. The emotion in his eyes betrayed the hardness he tried to install into his face, into his words. 

“You are being transferred to another ship. Taking to a labor camp by the morning.” He snapped, sitting up in full. “There will be a stormtrooper and a pilot doing the exchange. In the hold they will lock you into there will be a blaster hidden under the seat. If you value your life, you will take it and kill the two troopers, take off with the ship and never turn back.” 

Kylo stood at that point, boots on either side of the man’s belly, looking down at him darkly. “I never want to see your face in this battle again. Stay _out_ of my business. My work here isn’t done. If we meet again, you will die.” 

Snap laid there on the floor, stunned, staring up at him as if he didn’t understand the language the man spoke. “W-what?” 

Kylo let out a grunt of sound, moving to bend over, scooping up his helmet once again and taking a few steps away. “You helped Ben escape from time to time. You failed him when he needed it most, but you… helped. This is payback. If you can manage.” 

Rolling to sit up then swoop to stand, Snap wobbled a moment on his feet, hand going to the back of his head. Sticky with a bit of blood. He licked his lips a moment, feeling as if they were bruised over. Like old times. “You’re serious?” 

“Don’t make me change my mind.” He hissed, pulling the helmet and mask back on, a click to lock it back into place. 

“And Deestal? My wingmate?” Snap asked suddenly, taking a step forward, looking at the figure in black. The young man he adored suddenly melting away into nothing once more. 

“ _Dead. Stormtroopers took him down in his foolish attempt to escape. Even if he were alive, I’m not in the habit of sparing the past. Count yourself lucky, Wexley._ ” He moved for the door then, not looking at the man. 

“Ben…” Snap said faintly after him, but again, that was a mistake. The dark figure turned, hand reaching out and sending Snap flying across the cell. His body hit the wall once more and was released, sliding down it to crumple to the floor. 

“ _That was your last warning._ ” And as he moved up the steps to the door, he spoke softer. “ _Goodbye, Temmin._ ”

The door opened with a woosh and he stepped out, shooting a hand to his side as he gave his command, the flat filtered voice was calm and commanding again. “I’ve got the information we needed. Prepare the prisoner for transfer by morning.” And then he stormed off out of sight once more. 

The door closed and Snap stayed where he lay, a hand coming to his head as he tried to relax himself to his side to rest. Letting out a breath he closed his eyes, remembering back to the last time he had felt those lips on his own. Angry. Hurt. Needy. Lost. 

It felt as nothing had changed. 

By morning Snap had programmed the shuttle to new coordinates, intending to make a few jumps, dump the shuttle and get back to base. The two dead First Order troopers were stowed at the back of the shuttle and the familiar streaks of hyperspace blurred into very tired eyes.

This entire ordeal had felt like a whirlwind of emotions he wasn’t ready to digest, and his mind lingered on days long gone. On a dark haired young man with sharp freckled features and deep eyes. 

On days that sometimes felt as if he made them up in the back of his mind.


End file.
